


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十三）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: HE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 甜的。





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十三）

13

 

吴世勋没有把黄子韬带回吴家大宅，而是带他去了自己在A市市中心的一套公寓里。

这个小区是吴家投资的，规模不大，总共只有三幢高楼。但是因为地段太好，加上是市中心罕见的超过50层的高层住宅，开盘当天就宣告售罄。吴世勋那段时间刚从国外回来，等老爷子的病情稳定后，在美利坚自由散漫惯了的他，怎么会甘心重回这种每天需要回家报道的生活，于是就自己在外面看房子，准备一找到合适的就搬出去住。  
吴父觉得他这个年龄，的确也是时候可以在外面购置些物业了，于是给他打了个折扣，答应他可以用市价的八折在这楼盘中间选一套房子。吴世勋这人爱享受，眼光也毒，难得自己老子肯开这个口，有这个便宜不占白不占，二话没说，直接付清全款指定就要了其中风景最好的那栋楼的复式顶层。要知道除了准备开画廊的那一部分资金必须留出来不能动之外，当初买这套房子差不多动用了他手头上剩下的全部资金。

不过当他站在巨大的落地玻璃墙前俯瞰这座城市浪漫而又迷人的夜景时，黑暗与光同在，繁华与寂静共存，这一刻，他觉得这钱花的可真是太值了。

黄子韬坐在轮椅里。吴世勋让他随意，自己去帮他准备洗漱用品和换洗的衣服。

黄子韬打量着这将近200平的大平层，深深感叹着吴世勋这一个多月来挤在他那小破宿舍里可真是委屈他了。

“怎么了？发什么呆？”吴世勋拿了套真丝睡衣出来递给他，“新的，没穿过的。”

黄子韬接过，好笑地打趣道，“放着这么大的房子不住，每天跑来和我挤一张床，你好意思吗？”

吴世勋握住轮椅的扶手，把他推到浴室里面，“房子再大有什么用，你又不在这里，”他浅笑着，弯腰往浴缸里面放水，伸手试了试温度，觉得差不多后才直起身子半真半假地提议道，“要么你搬过来和我一起住？”

黄子韬别过脸，拿起放在浴缸边上的香氛蜡烛放在手里认真端详，假装没听见。吴世勋笑了笑，把浴巾什么的都放在一旁的柜子上，“那你慢慢洗，有事叫我。”说完就关上门出去了。

吴世勋家的是个双人浴缸，很大，也很深，还自带按摩功能。吴世勋临走前帮他打开了SPA功能，密集的水花从按摩孔里不断涌出，像是个小型的人造温泉，光是看着就知道肯定舒服。浴缸上方横放着一块置物板，有一些槽口和凹陷的设计，应该是用来摆放ipad之类的电子产品和蜡烛精油这些小物件的，但是吴世勋把它铺在那里，上面被收拾得干干净净，很明显是为了防止黄子韬腿上的石膏浸水，让他用来搁脚的。

黄子韬看着这精心准备的一切，心情复杂。他不是傻瓜，也早已过了什么都不懂的年纪。他很清楚吴世勋这段时间对他如此卖力的献殷勤是为了什么。他不知道吴世勋是不是对每一个过往的情人都这么温柔体贴，无微不至，而自己只不过是他们中间的其中之一，是他最新的一个目标。等到新鲜劲过了，觉得厌烦了，就会被他迅速抛之脑后弃如敝履。黄子韬不想玩这种爱情游戏，这也是他为什么迟迟不愿与发展更进一步关系的原因。但他必须承认，当吴世勋想要对一个人好时，恐怕没有人能抵抗的了他的这种魅力。想到这里，他不禁苦笑起来。  
浴缸里的水果然和想象中的一样舒适。他浑身都被柔和的水流包围着，舒服地只想哼哼。浴室里有股淡淡的玫瑰香味，闻着很熟悉，黄子韬一开始觉得很奇怪，想自己还没用洗发水沐浴乳呢这香味是从哪里来的，四处找了一下，才发现是从浴缸旁的玫瑰香氛里散发出来的。

黄子韬忍不住去想，每次吴世勋在他那里洗澡时，闻着超市里买来的柠檬味的空气清新剂脸上究竟是种怎样的表情。

他洗的太放松了，不知不觉眼皮开始打架，他放弃挣扎惬意地平躺着，慢慢阖上了双眼。

吴世勋在客厅里心不在焉地玩着游戏。

他根本没办法静下心来。

房间里的冷气很足，身上的汗早已经干透了了可他还是身体发热浑身都不舒服。一想到黄子韬现在正光着身子在浴室里洗澡，他就激动得不能自已。他只要一闭上眼睛，就仿佛回到了几个月前他们初见面的那一天。少年青涩紧致的后穴，热得快要将他融化，肠肉一点一点的咬紧着他，夹得他几乎把持不住当场就要缴械投降。  
操。吴世勋起了反应，欲望高高的抬头，满腔的欲火在身体里到处乱窜。他低声咒骂着，走到浴室门口后却停了下来。

黄子韬似乎是睡着了。

头往后仰靠在浴缸的边沿上，眼睛紧闭，嘴唇微微张开，看样子睡的还挺熟。他的右脚高高抬起，随意地搁在置物板上，左脚泡在水里，胯骨打开，两条腿毫无防备地分开着，

真的是，欠操。

吴世勋只觉得口干舌燥。他的喉结滑动了一下，清楚地听见自己吞咽的声音。

他走过去，在黄子韬的面前蹲了下来。

他还没醒，潮湿温热的水汽把他的脸蒸的通红，睫毛半湿，像是被雨打湿翅膀的蝴蝶。吴世勋的手指落在他的额头上，顺着他高挺的鼻梁慢慢划过，最后在那红润饱满的嘴唇上停了下来。

吴世勋脑袋发热，胯下涨得厉害。想也没想，就把两根手指伸进去，夹住他的舌尖暧昧地拨弄起来，让他含住自己的手指，指腹贴在他的舌头上，模拟着，轻轻抽插了几下。

黄子韬被这恼人的干扰给弄醒了，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。

“你怎么在这？”他揉着眼睛，看了看四周，“我睡着了吗？”

吴世勋的手指还没从他的嘴唇上离开，等黄子韬回过神来，发现这一点后整个人立刻清醒了，吴世勋若无其事地用毛巾擦了擦手，淡淡地说，“你刚才睡觉流口水了，我帮你擦一擦。”

“啊！”黄子韬觉得挺丢脸，在人家的浴缸里竟然舒服的睡着了，还流口水。一张脸顿时涨得通红，赶紧伸手去擦嘴，结果却越擦越红，看得吴世勋小腹那里直冒火。

“我身上都是汗，想进来洗个澡可以吗？”吴世勋指了指淋浴房说，“你不用着急，可以在浴缸里慢慢洗，我冲个澡很快就出来。”

黄子韬平时很少会和男人一块儿洗澡。他是个GAY，和男人一起赤身裸体坦诚相见这事对他来说实在是太具有冲击性，一般的年轻男人他都有点受不了，更不要说是吴世勋这种级别的了。

见他面露难色，犹豫不决，吴世勋善解人意地假装道，“如果你介意的话没关系，我可以再等等，等你洗完后再洗。”

黄子韬觉得这样不好，没道理让主人在外面呆着自己却在这里霸占着浴室，他瞥了眼透明的淋浴房，咬着下唇阻止他，“没事，我没那么矫情，都是男人怕什么。你就在这洗吧。”

吴世勋心中暗笑，开始脱衣服。

黄子韬忍不住用眼角的余光偷偷地打量他。吴世勋的身材是真的不错。他个子高，肩宽腰窄，相当有看头。身上不像之前看到的健身教练那样是夸张的大块肌肉，而是线条流畅的小肌肉群，紧致地附在他宽阔的体格上，每一块都像是有自己的生命力，伸展收缩，性感张扬又充满着活力。

吴世勋脱完了上衣，开始慢腾腾地扯皮带，脱裤子，等脱到只剩下一条内裤时，他突然转过身，对着黄子韬露齿一笑，“我都说我的身材比那几个健身教练要好了，没骗你吧，你要不要摸摸看？”说完就要走过来让他摸。

“你别过来。”黄子韬羞愤地直摆手，把下半张脸都浸在了水里，眼见着他快要把自己给溺死在浴缸里，吴世勋也不逗他了，低笑着扯掉了内裤，大大咧咧地光着身子走进了淋浴房。  
黄子韬死死地直视着自己抬起的脚尖，努力让自己不要去在意吴世勋。可很快，淋浴房那里便传来了不一样的动静，让他不由自主地转过头去张望。

吴世勋高大的身影背对着他，一只手撑在墙砖上，一只手伸向自己的下体，他快速撸动着，仰着头，发出低沉的呻吟。

吴世勋在和他相隔几米之外的淋浴房里……自慰。

黄子韬整个人都不好了，那一刻他简直想落荒而逃。而更让他感到尴尬与狼狈的是，他听着吴世勋的声音，自己竟然也硬了。

就知道不应该来的。他沮丧地望着天花板上明晃晃的浴霸，无可奈何地想。恨自己这根东西怎么就那么的不争气，吴世勋都没对他做什么，只是听见声音就这么被轻易地撩拨起来。他稍稍侧过身体把双腿并拢了一些，虚虚地掩住了下体，赌气地打湿了毛巾一头盖在脸上，准备装睡。

吴世勋洗的很快，不一会儿就收拾好出来了。黄子韬的眼睛被遮住了，只能用耳朵分辨他的行动。听见他窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声音，黄子韬终于放下心来，刚想要松口气时，突然间有股湿热的呼吸打在他的脸上，只听见吴世勋俯在他的耳边戏谑道，

“那我先出去了。你继续慢慢洗，不用着急的，睡美人。”然后便大笑着心情愉悦地走了出去。

他什么都知道，他早就发现了！

黄子韬挫败地想，又是羞愧又是生气，他懊恼地把毛巾扔在了一边，缓缓捂住了自己的脸。

这个澡洗的非常漫长。黄子韬故意在浴缸里泡了很长时间，磨磨蹭蹭的就是不肯出来，身体都快被他搓掉一层皮。直到最后水都已经冷掉，指尖因为脱水开始泛白后，他才穿着吴世勋给他准备好的真丝睡衣，小心翼翼地走了出来。他泡的时间太久头晕眼花脚底发软，刚想要扶住门框借个力，就看见吴世勋正站在门口。

他的头发没有吹干，湿哒哒的还往下滴着水，在睡衣的肩头和胸口晕染出一小片深色的水渍，看见吴世勋他的脸就又红了，好在门口的光线昏暗他落在阴影里看不清神情，

“你站在这里做什么？”

“等你啊。”吴世勋回答的理所当然。他很自觉地揽住他的腰，拉着他的胳膊让他环住自己的脖子，扶着他走路，动作熟稔地好像已经重复做了无数遍似的，“洗完澡后地上湿，容易打滑，你腿养了这么长时间快要好了，可别再摔一次，得不偿失。”他解释说。

黄子韬紧抿着嘴，没有说话，也没有拒绝。

“你身上真香。”他突然侧过头，凑到他脖子那里使劲闻，嘴里小声呢喃着，“你真的好香。”

黄子韬推开他往后退。今天亲密接触的分量已经超标了，他没办法再承受更多了。吴世勋却紧跟着贴了过来，把他整个人抵在墙壁上仔仔细细地闻，呼吸也变得急促炙热起来，

“你好香，韬韬。”他哑着喉咙粗嘎地说，因为皮肤白，充血的眼底都是粉红色的，“我好喜欢，就和那天的味道一样。”  
那天？黄子韬的脑袋里嗡的一声。刚才在浴室里他就觉得这股香味很熟悉，可就是想不起来曾经在哪里闻过，被吴世勋这么一说，他立即就反应过来，睁大眼睛惊讶地看着他，

“你？！”

吴世勋勃起了。火热的阴茎高高翘起，隔着一层薄薄的睡裤顶在黄子韬的大腿根，他的嘴唇一直追随着黄子韬，不经他的同意，便吻他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的脸颊。黄子韬被他亲得也不好受，紧密的贴合之下身体也已经有了反应。他又羞又恼，想要把脚合拢，却被吴世勋强势地用膝盖顶开，

“宝贝，把腿再张开些。”他含住他的耳垂小声地哄着他，粗大的性器直直地抵在他的臀缝，试探着想要侵入。吴世勋的吻技一点都不含糊，手在他的身上到处游走四处点着火，黄子韬被他吻得很快就软成了一滩水，全身上下都使不了劲，他伸手想要去推他，却软绵绵的一点用都没有。吴世勋的舌头从耳朵一路舔到他的脖子，舔的他整张脸上都是口水，湿哒哒，黏糊糊的，他含住他的喉结小心吸吮，在颈边留下一排排细小的齿印。黄子韬眼角泛红仰起头被迫承受着，从鼻间发出难耐的呻吟声，这哼声是隐忍的，压抑的，却又该死的风骚诱人，让吴世勋不想继续忍耐彻底亢奋起来，手伸进他的睡袍里就要去摸他的性器，被黄子韬气喘吁吁地抓住了手腕。

吴世勋吻住了他，胯骨抵着胯骨，手在他的腰际附近上下左右来回的摸，

当他在真丝睡袍底下没有任何阻碍地触碰到那饱满浑圆的臀部时，惊讶的脱口而出，

“你没穿内裤？”

黄子韬浑身滚烫，每一寸皮肤似乎都在往外冒着汗，像是要烧起来似的。整个人紧绷得不行，身体在吴世勋的抚弄下阵阵颤栗，几乎连站都站不住。

他湿漉漉的眼睛望着对方，喘着粗气艰难地小声哀求道，

“不要在这里，到床上去。”

吴世勋的眼眸一暗，往黄子韬的脚弯一抄，将他打横抱起，迈上台阶径直向二楼的卧室里走去。


End file.
